<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightinggales by sitabethel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263858">Nightinggales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel'>sitabethel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angstshipping - Freeform, Blow Jobs, First Date, First Time, M/M, Malik named his crime organization the ghouls, Shy hopeless dork Malik, bento boxes, he clearly loves scary movies, more adorably nervous Malik trying he best to seem cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou's having a bad day, and on top of that, he forgot his lunch, so he goes to the vending machine in search of a snack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochelleechidna/gifts">rochelleechidna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ramble: I had the worst luck with angstshipping fics when I started reading ygo fanfiction. Like, either they were both little abused uke hikaris crying on the couch together b/c their yamis were so mean to them, or Malik was still an evil criminal king pin who ended up hurting Ryou, so I never got into ansgtshipping as much as I should have (I'll have cute Ryou/Malik moments in gravityshipping or conspireshipping fics, but I don't think I've ever written a full ansgt fic). And you'll see in this fic, how I'm almost mocking those other fics, because you have Ryou like "oh no, what if he's still an evil criminal secretly manipulating me" and meanwhile Malik's like "date? (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ" </p><p>Because I understand how playing a card game won't fix mental illness nor years of abuse. I understand how Malik's "redemption" went to smoothly and quickly to feel authentic. However, I also feel that not giving Malik any character growth invalidates the scene where Rishid basically crawls out of his death bed to shout "there's only light in life" at Malik and Malik actually chooses to live despite it meaning he forfeits the duel. That was a formative decision. Will it fix everything? No, but I think when discussing Malik's core personality-- his redemption definitely counted for something. (Back in the day, there were a lot of thief fans who kinda acted like if you didn't write them as suave super criminals then you were childish and your characters were ooc, so this is kinda me showing up to the party 10 years late with a bullet proof coffee in my hand slamming down a 3 chaptered fic and going, "but wait, I have a counter argument: Malik Ishtar snorts when he laughs, gets embarrassing crushes like the rest of us, and after canon he grows up enough to realize that being on the surface doesn't matter if he doesn't enjoy his life" ) </p><p>But, all that was a tangent. This fic is a thank you present to Rochelle for buying me a an armload of kofis a few weeks ago. I was really tired and burnt out from Nanowrimo, and it was just such a nice thing to do that I wanted to play around with an angstshipping fic since I know that's one of your OTPs. Hope you enjoy! (posting today since it's Malik's bday, but I'll update tomorrow and Christmas day as well)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire day had been shit with weather to match. Ryou <em>tried</em> to prepare for the strange storm smashing into Domino, despite the weather reporting only a 20% chance of rain the night before. He remembered his umbrella, but a block into his walk to work the wind picked up and stole it from his hand. Ryou lunged for the handle as the umbrella spiraled into the grey sky, but the wind changed directions and yeeted it over the roof of the nearest building. It might as well have been sent to the Shadow Realm as out of reach as it was for Ryou. </p><p>With slumped shoulders, Ryou pulled the black coat around him to keep off as much of the rain as he could, but by the time he reached the museum, his hair was drenched. So much so, that even wringing it out before stepping inside wasn’t enough to keep the long strands from soaking into Ryou’s sweater, assuring he’d be soggy and slightly cold the entire day. </p><p>Inside, Ryou navigated the halls to the back offices, and to an old storage room where artifacts needed to be cleaned, sorted, and tagged appropriately before set aside for later displays. It was slow, tedious work. The sort of thing that he’d get lost in if it was a personal interest—like Monster World figures—but could barely force himself to do when it was simply shards of broken pottery. He was eager and hungry by the time his lunch break came about.</p><p>And that’s when he realized he’d forgotten his lunch while searching for his umbrella. </p><p>The umbrella he didn’t have because it’d been whisked away by the storm. </p><p>The storm that hadn’t let up and he’d surely have to walk home through. </p><p>“Dammit.” Ryou muttered as he rubbed his temples. </p><p>His lunch had been a carefully crafted bento with raw vegetables, shrimp tempura, rice, spinach omelet, and cute little hot dog octopuses.  He supposed it’d make for a nice dinner, but he’d been looking forward to it as lunch. Ryou sighed and made the trudge down the hall to the vending machine. Ryou pressed his arm against the glass and rested his forehead while staring, unenthused, at the various kitkats and seaweed snacks. </p><p>In the reflection of the glass, he caught the wavy image of another person walking up to use the machine. Ryou straightened and bowed. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m being indecisive. Please, go first.” Ryou glanced at the person and started. “Malik?” </p><p>“Um...hey. I didn’t know you worked here too?” Malik squirmed, rubbing his—<em>short</em>!—hair.  </p><p>He had something similar to a faux hawk, only instead of the hair spiked in the center, he allowed the longer tuft to spill over the side. A few stubborn strips fell into his bright lilac eyes and he rubbed his hand along the side fade. </p><p>“Notice this, eh? Tombkeepers believe that our bodies were gifts of the gods and pharaohs, so as an heir to the Tombkeeper legacy, I wasn’t allowed to cut it.” </p><p>“So of course as soon as you were free, you decided to take a pair of clippers to it. Probably by yourself the first time, and then you got mad at how it looked and had to wait until you could go to a stylist and get something fashionable.” </p><p>“Damn Ryou, who was in whose head here? I’ve never been so called out before in my life.” Malik blushed. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Ryou bowed again. </p><p>“You’re absolutely right, though. I’m not surprised.” Malik's face fell. </p><p>Ryou suspected he was thinking about Battle City. </p><p>“Don’t.” Ryou shook his head. </p><p>“Don’t what?” </p><p>“Don’t think about the past and start feeling guilty.” Ryou avoided Malik’s gaze. “Look, we all did things, with the Items. I know it wasn’t exactly the same between you with your other half and me with the Thief King, but I feel guilty about some things, too, and I’d rather just start again on a clean slate instead of carrying that baggage around. Okay?” </p><p>“This is the second time you’ve called out my thoughts. You wouldn’t happen to have ESP, would you?” </p><p>“I’m no Edgar Cayce.” Ryou shook his head. “I’m simply observant. And I supposed I’m empathetic enough to guess how people feel about certain things.” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll try to go off of a clean slate, but I want you to know that I’m—”</p><p>“Sorry. Yes. Obviously, or you wouldn’t be giving me such a sad look. I understand. The best apology is changed behavior, so how about this? I’ll put you on probation.” Ryou leaned closer, smiling and hoping it relaxed Malik somewhat. “You’re forgiven for Battle City, but that doesn’t mean I’ll turn a blind eye to any bad behavior from now on, so you'd better behave.” </p><p>“First you call me out, and now you put me in my place.” Malik arched an eyebrow, half a smirk upturning the corner of his mouth. “But yeah, I think it does make me feel better. Most people either stare at me like I’m still my alternate personality, or they completely trust me while refusing to even acknowledge the past. I think I like your balanced approach.” </p><p>“Good. If we’re going to work together, we should be friends. Have you been here long?” </p><p>“Uuugh, it’s my first day.” Malik groaned. “Ishizu is forcing me to do something, and really wants me to get into museum work, but it’s so boring. I’ve been filing paperwork all day long.” </p><p>“I understand completely. My father forced me into this job a week ago and if I have to dust one more rock, I might summon Zorc from the Shadow Realm just for something to <em>do</em>.” </p><p>“I can’t believe you made that joke.” Malik covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile, but his eyes crinkled, and his cheekbones curved. Ryou flushed at the sight of Malik sincerely entertained and not just villainously-amused. </p><p>“You try having the Thief King leeching off your brain for a decade and see if you don’t start using humor as a coping mechanism. I swear he could turn the worst tragedy ever into a joke or a pun. It was...disturbingly hilarious.” </p><p>“I’m surprised you’re not more bitter.” </p><p>“Are you bitter? About your other half?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“No.” Malik shook his head, hugging himself. “I don’t blame him for anything. It was a bad situation. I’ve been coming to terms with that over the years after Battle City.” </p><p>“I think it’s the same with me. It really feels like it was just all an impossible situation for everyone.” </p><p>“Do you know what...happened to him?” Malik asked. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure he moved on. At least the part that was the Thief King. Sometimes we talk in my dreams. They’re always the most boring dreams because we only ever talk about daily things, but still...they’re my favorite dreams.” Ryou sighed, gaze tilting to the halogen lights above. “I suppose it could be my subconscious <em>wanting</em> to be at ease and have the Ring Spirit still with me, but I don’t think so. I think our spirits astrally travel and meet to talk sometimes. I mean, stranger things have happened right?” </p><p>“They sure have.” Malik nodded. “Rishid’s had the same sort of dreams about our mom, so I want to believe it’s true too.” </p><p>“Have you not?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“No.” He hugged himself more tightly. “I think I’d be too ashamed to talk to her still. I hope one day, I feel like I can look her in the face and be okay with who I am, but I’m still working on it.” </p><p>“As long as you’re working on it, I’m sure she’s very happy.” Ryou placed his hand on Malik’s shoulder. </p><p>The moment had become too personal. All the talk of moms and spirits had dropped Ryou’s guard completely. He pulled his hand away. </p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>“It’s fine.” Malik stepped closer. “Ugh, the time. Guess I better grab something to keep me going for the rest of the day.” </p><p>“Me too. I just don’t know what I want.” Ryou frowned at the vending machine. </p><p>“Want to play a game?” Malik was wearing a full smirk now, a duelist’s smirk. </p><p>“I always enjoy a good game.” Ryou grinned back at him. </p><p>“We buy each other’s snacks. I try to guess things you would like, while you try to guess things I would like, and whoever’s worse at guessing has to bring lunch for both people tomorrow.” </p><p>“Okay. Turn around while I make my selections for you.” </p><p>As soon as Malik spun around, Ryou studied the vending options with more interest. He chose a slightly sweetener coffee without cream, a Kaiba Corp brand energy bar filled with nuts and seeds, and dessert was some lemon lime Ramune candy. Ryou used the bottom of his sweater to hold the treats so Malik couldn’t see them. </p><p>“I’m done. You can turn around now.” </p><p>“I don’t get to see?” Malik grinned. </p><p>“Not until we’re ready to reveal.” Ryou stepped aside and faced the wall. “Your turn. I bought you a drink, a snack, and some candy, if you want to follow the same format.” </p><p>“Got it! Making my choices right now.” </p><p>Ryou shifted his balance from his toes to his heels. He was pretty confident about his choices. Malik didn’t seem like a chocolate or dairy person, but probably wanted the protein from the energy bar. </p><p>“This was too easy. I hope you enjoy cooking lunch for two tonight.” Malik snickered. </p><p>“Don’t be too confident.” Ryou peeked over his shoulder. “Is it safe?” </p><p>“I don’t know...I’ve been known to be anything but.” </p><p>“Oh please.” Ryou rolled his eyes. “On three?” </p><p>Malik nodded and then showed the snacks hidden in their shirts at the same time. Malik had chosen strawberry milk for Ryou, <em>Kinoko no Yama</em> for the “main course” and chocolate covered espresso beans for dessert. Ryou flushed. </p><p>“Good guesses. I thought maybe you’d try to choose something more like food for the main snack, but you knew I’d just buy double candy.” </p><p>“Didn’t even need the Rod to guess that.” Malik laughed, his complexion still warm and bright. “You picked all my favorite things as well.” </p><p>“There’s only one way to settle a tie,” Ryou said. </p><p>“A duel?” Malik asked. </p><p>“Make lunch for each other?” Ryou giggled. </p><p>“Yeah, of course you would have picked something less confrontational.” Malik joined in on Ryou’s laughing fit. </p><p>“We’re in the museum, not Kaiba Corp.” Ryou laughed a little louder. “Oh gods, I can’t imagine the look on Miura’s face if she saw the holograms fighting in the hallway.” </p><p>“What can I say? Instincts are a bitch.”</p><p>“Just make sure <em>you</em> cook the lunch. No cheating and making Rishid do it.” </p><p>“I would never.” Malik gave a mock gasp. </p><p>“Mmm-hmm.” </p><p>“Stop calling me out, Ryou.” Malik gave Ryou’s shoulder a playful shove before swapping vending machine treasures with him. </p><p>“I can’t help it. You’re too easy.” Ryou stood against the wall so they weren’t in the way while they ate their quick lunches. </p><p>“And here I thought I was mysterious and intimidating.” </p><p>“To everyone else, perhaps.” Ryou shrugged. “So what have you been doing? Other than getting roped into museum work to placate your sister.” </p><p>“I’ll buy an old bike, clean it up, customize it, repaint it, and sell it. There’s a pretty robust motorcycle scene in Dominio, so it’s easy to make a little side money while—” Malik winked. “Staying out of trouble.” </p><p>“You should open up your own shop instead of working here. It sounds like you’d be happier.” </p><p>“Isis has this weird idea in her head that me opening up a customized shop would mean I was slipping back into crime. I keep trying to tell her that not everyone on a motorcycle in Japan is in a gang, but she read an article on the internet about <em>Bōsōzoku</em> culture and now she’s<em> convinced</em> that they’d corrupt me or something.” Malik rolled his eyes. “Can you imagine some damn bike nerd luring me into a life of crime? I wish real life was half as exciting as the fears in her head.” </p><p>“Tristan and Yugi own scooters. You should tell her they’re a bike gang now.” Ryou bumped his shoulder against Malik’s. </p><p>“I will. Tonight while I’m on the phone with her and cooking your lunch. Any requests?” </p><p>“Well, don’t fill it full of pastries. As much as I’d enjoy that, probably better I don’t eat sugar for lunch two days in a row. How about you?” </p><p>“Keep it vegan. Fish is okay, but dairy makes me sick because I never had it.” </p><p>“No problem.” Ryou nodded. </p><p>He glanced at the wall clock and frowned. It was time to go back, but talking to Malik was far more entertaining than broken pottery. Ryou figured five more minutes wouldn’t hurt...it’s not like he punched in or out for his lunches anyway…</p><p>“What about you?” Malik asked. “What do you do now that you have your body all to yourself?” </p><p>“I game with the others sometimes. Play Monster World online because it’s hard to find a group locally since everyone is gung-ho about dueling. Instead of writing campaigns, I’ll design mods and load them onto Nexus.” </p><p>“You sound like you’d be happier working for a gaming company instead of the museum.” </p><p>“Maybe, but I’m a little afraid if I did it as a job I wouldn’t want to work on my own stuff, you know?” </p><p>“Yeah, that makes sense.” </p><p>“But then again, I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do.” Ryou sighed. “So I’m stuck here for now.” </p><p>“Suits me. I was having a pretty bad day before I bumped into you.” Malik’s blush returned, brighter than before. “I mean—”</p><p>“Me too.” Ryou touched Malik’s shoulder again, this time intentionally. “I lost my umbrella, got drenched, then forgot my lunch. It was nice to chat and get distracted from all that.” </p><p>“What happened to your umbrella?” Malik asked. </p><p>“It was literally yanked from my hands by the wind. I tried to grab it, but it was gone.” </p><p>“Damn. Maybe it’ll stop raining before you go home. When does your shift end?” </p><p>“Five. I hope it at least settles down. It was pretty brutal this morning.” </p><p>“Yeah, I couldn’t even take my bike. I had to grab a cab instead.” Malik nodded. </p><p>“Well...I’d like to talk a little longer, but those relics aren’t going to label themselves.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to be late. I better go too.” Malik sighed. </p><p>Ryou squeezed Malik’s shoulder before releasing. “See you tomorrow during lunch?” </p><p>“You better, or I’ll eat your lunch myself.” Malik poked Ryou’s chest, right where the Ring once, but not longer, sat. “See you later.” </p><p>Ryou’s heart was a little jittery as he made his way back to work. He told himself it was the sugar and espresso beans, but he couldn't really convince himself. At least the day went a little faster now that Ryou had something to look forward to. He wanted to make Malik’s lunch something fancy—show off his cooking skills. Perhaps chickpea cutlets. As he punched out, Ryou managed to look out the window. The rain slipped over the glass in a smooth sheet. He rubbed the back of his neck, not looking forward to the damp trudge home. But when Ryou headed out the door, he saw Malik standing near the entrance with a smirk and an umbrella. Ryou’s heart quickened again, and he couldn’t blame the candy. </p><p>“Heading home?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“Actually, I thought maybe we could walk together.” Malik gestured toward the umbrella. “It’s big enough to share.” </p><p>“I don’t want to be a bother.” Ryou blushed, teasing the ends of his hair with his finger. </p><p>“You know I wouldn’t do anything that would pester me, which stands to reason that I wouldn’t mind walking home with you.” Malik held out his arm to escort Ryou out the door. </p><p>“Yes, when you put it that way, it’s only logical for me to accept your kind offer.” Ryou accepted Malik’s arm. </p><p>If it wasn’t for the rainwater sloshing over his shoes, Ryou would think he was floating above the sidewalk. He <em>felt</em> a foot off the ground as they walked with linked arms, staying extra close so the umbrella kept the rain off of both of them. </p><p>“I really appreciate this,” Ryou said as he lead them to his apartment. </p><p>“I live down this way as well, so it’s honestly no trouble.” </p><p>“But you took a cab this morning. Surely you would have rather taken one home as well.” </p><p>“Surely I would not have. I already told you—I don’t suffer inconvenience.”  </p><p>“Are you sure? Because you hung out with the Spirit during Battle City.” </p><p>“I did not.” Malik snorted. “We were plotting, not hanging out. Hanging out is when you get a Boba tea together, not try to murder someone.” </p><p>“I don’t know, they both seem a bit like hanging out to me.”</p><p>“One would think you’d be a little more upset about my trying to have killed your friends.” </p><p>“Oh please, had you asked, I would have told you you were going to lose from the beginning.” </p><p>“That much confidence in them, eh?” </p><p>“Mmm...partly,” Ryou confessed, mulling over his thoughts. “Although it’s more like the universe shifts around him. I’ve heard both he and Atem say that the desire to win, the necessity of it, the purity of the heart while playing, all factor into victory. However, if that were universally true, would Seto have been the previous Champion? Would he not beat Yugi more often now? Would you and ‘Bakura’ not have defeated your other half?” </p><p>Ryou allowed a pause to settle between them. The rain pelted the umbrella and the puddles around them, their feet splashed across the wet pavement, and the cars cruised by, causing waves. Ryou glanced at Malik’s profile. </p><p>“He really was trying to help you, you know. Maybe not at first. He was playing chess when you first met, but during the duel against your other half...he had the desire, the necessity, and the pure intentions of winning. I don’t even think he realized just how deeply he wanted to help. He told himself it was strategy, but strategy would have been joining your other half. Thus, I do not think Yugi and Atem's rules apply to the universe. I suspect that the universe likes to get fuzzy for their sake. Pharaoh was god, in the eyes of his people.” </p><p>“Hmph.” Malik grunted, quiet. </p><p>The second pause between them was tense. Ryou feared he’d spoken too much, but when Malik spoke again, his voice was delicate and warm-toned. </p><p>“Thank you, for telling me. I often wondered about his real intentions. I had the Rod, I could read him to a point, but the Ring gave him partial immunity.” </p><p>“Do you miss him?” </p><p>“It was...a wild day, wasn’t it? I’m not sure how much you remember.” </p><p>“It’s a bit like a Picaso painting,” Ryou admitted. </p><p>“Can you miss someone you’ve only known for a day?” </p><p>“I think so. I miss him, and I’m glad he’s gone. Life, and people, are wonderfully complicated, and I understood that long before I picked up the Ring...that day.” </p><p>“I’m sorry. It sounds like this is bringing up painful memories for you.” Malik frowned. </p><p>“It’s a relief, to be frank about these things,” Ryou explained. “I feel guilty having uncomfortable conversations with the others, so we stick to happy topics mostly, but it means our conversations get a little gilded. They’re bright and golden on the surface, but there’s nothing valuable beneath the words.” </p><p>“I have the same problem with my sister.” Malik shook his head. </p><p>“Well, if you ever need to vent, feel free to text me.” </p><p>“I don’t have your number,” Malik said, his expression artfully neutral. </p><p>“I’ll make sure to give it to you once we’re out of the rain.” </p><p>“All right.” Malik hummed, nodding to himself as if it was all according to plan—though Ryou didn’t mind Malik’s devious plan of <em>sharing my umbrella as an excuse to walk you home</em>. </p><p>When they reached Ryou’s apartment complex, Malik accompanied Ryou up to the eighth floor. They exchanged numbers in the elevator, and Ryou gestured once he had the door open. </p><p>“Would you like to warm up with a cup of tea?” </p><p>“Yes.” Malik smiled, but then his expression leveled. “But I promised Rishid I’d only be a few minutes late, so I’ll have to get a rain check.” </p><p>“There’s more than enough rain to warrant one. Will you be okay walking home by yourself?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Malik swung his umbrella in a circle. “It’s only another block.” </p><p>“Okay. Well…” Ryou leaned a little closer, flushed. “Good night.” </p><p>“Night.” Malik winked before walking toward the elevator.  </p><p>Ryou closed the door and leaned against it, sighing, willing his heartbeat to slow. After a few deep breaths, Ryou slipped into a hot shower to wash and dry his hair. Once he was in a soft set of pajamas, he ate his forgotten lunch while thinking about what he’d need for Malik’s lunch the next day. As he was making the chickpea cutlets, he received a text. Ryou checked his phone and saw a picture of marinated tofu with the caption: <em>teaser pic</em>. Grinning, Ryou decided to take a picture of the hummus so as not to give anything away. </p><p><em>Oh come on, that’s not giving me much of an idea of what you’re making, </em>Malik typed. </p><p><em>The rest is a secret.</em> Ryou replied. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“On the count of three.” Malik stood near the table with his hands behind his back. </p><p>“You count,” Ryou said. </p><p>They were in a small break room for interns and employees who didn’t have their own offices. A TV in the corner advertised the newest Duel Monster card series, but otherwise the room was quiet and empty. </p><p>“Okay, okay, one...two...three—”</p><p>They revealed their bento boxes. Malik’s was a stainless steel cylinder, very modern and sleek. Ryou’s had cartoon fruit. Ryou thought it was creepy, the way they all stood and stared with dead eyes and painted grins. Who would suspect murderous cartoon fruit?  So he bought it to use ironically.  </p><p>“Let’s see…” Ryou licked his lips as he opened the lid. “Oh, it’s lovely.” </p><p>Ryou’s box was full of sliced, hard boiled eggs, baked tofu, onigiri, radish roses with dip, and carrots and cucumbers sliced to look like blossoms. Malik leaned a little closer. </p><p>“Check the bottom level.” </p><p>Ryou did, and he couldn’t help but moan when he saw the chocolate covered strawberries in the bottom compartment. </p><p>“Figured you’d want some sort of dessert even if I tried to make the lunch healthy.” </p><p>“This is wonderful.” Ryou resisted the urge to hug Malik, but he was so happy with his lunch it was hard. </p><p>Meanwhile, Malik was investigating his own meal. Chickpea cutlets, roasted root vegetables with a maple glaze, hummus, pita, and a cucumber tomato salad. </p><p>“This looks good. What are these?” </p><p>“Chickpea cutlets,” Ryou said. </p><p>“Oh, wow.” Malik bit into one as Ryou started on his lunch as well. “I’ve never had these before.” </p><p>“Do you like them?” </p><p>“I do. Can I have the recipe?” </p><p>“How about…” Ryou allowed a mild dramatic pause. “You come to my house and I’ll teach you how to make them? I think recipes are easier to learn when you can see the process.” </p><p>“Sounds nice.” Malik scooted his chair closer to Ryou as they ate lunch. “Maybe we can watch a movie or something once we’ve finished?” </p><p>“I’d like that.” Ryou smiled then started. “But, uh, I only have horror movies at my place.” </p><p>“I love horror movies.” Malik’s eyes lit up. “Have you seen the recent Slaughter Mansion series?” </p><p>“Only three times.” Ryou laughed. “I swear I see something new each time I watch it.” </p><p>“Right? And the special effects are amazing.” </p><p>“They don’t just whore out the CGI like most movies. They blend old fashioned effects with computer enhancement. Much better, in my opinion.” </p><p>The conversation continued as they ate. Ryou offered Malik a strawberry and Malik opened his mouth, suggesting Ryou feed him. Ryou’s gaze skirted around the room to ensure they were alone before complying. By the time he went back to work, he was a flushed mess. He continued blushing on the way home when he had to hold onto Malik on the motorcycle, and blushed even more in the kitchen, when Ryou had to overlap his hands with Malik's to show him the proper technique for kneading the chickpea dough. </p><p>Since they were busy cooking their lunches, they ordered take out. When it arrived, they sat on the couch with an old Friday the 13th movie playing for background noise while they ate. Ryou glanced over to the other side of the couch. Malik had his sleeves rolled up, two buttons undone, and his tie was nowhere to be found. The casual, intimate moment made it hard for Ryou to swallow. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Malik asked. </p><p>“It’s...a little strange.” Ryou shrugged. “I feel like we’ve been doing this for years, but it’s the first time you’ve ever sat on my couch.” </p><p>“It’s nice to pretend. I would have enjoyed it.” Malik gazed directly at Ryou. “Going to school like a normal person. Being able to hang out with you after class. Ignoring our homework and watching horror movies instead. It would have been better than our actual teenage years.” </p><p>“We’re not old yet.” Ryou rested a hand on Malik’s knee. “I’d like to hang out more—if that’s something you’d want to do.” </p><p>“Maybe...I could take you to a movie?” Malik asked. </p><p>“Okay.” The sound Ryou made was more of a gasp than a word. Malik’s offer sounded like a date, Ryou suspected Malik meant it as one, but he wasn’t sure and didn’t want to assume. </p><p>“Maybe...dinner and a movie?” Malik continued, as if realizing he needed to clarify. </p><p>“If you take me to a ramen stand, I’m going to assume you’re only interested in being friends. Make sure we go to someone nice if you’re asking me on a date,” Ryou said. </p><p>“You know I don’t mingle with the peasants.” Malik used his crooked pointer finger to lift Ryou’s chin. “I’ll make sure to make reservations. Are you free Saturday?” </p><p>“Mph.” Ryou couldn’t manage more than an agreeing noise.</p><p>Malik’s gaze was molten, intense lavender, so sultry that Ryou broke into a sweat. His chest rose and fell with slow but shallow breaths. They lingered in that position, Malik holding Ryou’s chin, their faces close, but then Malik broke free and looked away. </p><p>“I’m going to tell you something I wouldn’t tell anyone else. I’ve never been on a date before.”</p><p>“I’ve been on one or two, but they were so boring that I had Jonouchi and Honda fake emergencies so I could escape before they ended.” </p><p>“I bet that was fun.” Malik grinned. </p><p>“Oh, it was hilarious. I’d say you should have been there, but if I was with you—I doubt I would have wanted to get away.” </p><p>Malik rubbed the shaved sides of his head, grinning and flushed. Ryou scooted a little closer and rested his head on Malik’s shoulder. Malik’s breath hitched. They sat like that for the rest of the movie, both a little tense and breathing in soft gasps from their high-strung nerves. Near the end of the film, Malik gathered the nerve to hold Ryou’s hand. They brushed their thumbs along each other’s skin, and Ryou had to shut his eyes. The little, delicate caresses were far better than the film, and Ryou couldn’t focus on anything else but how warm Malik was, how nice he smelled, how course the pad of his thumb was as it teased Ryou’s skin. After the movie, Malik toyed with his hair again. </p><p>“I better go. We have to work tomorrow.” </p><p>“The bane of our existence.” Ryou released Malik so he could leave. “Don’t forget your lunches.” </p><p>“Of course. Thanks for helping me make food for the rest of the week.” </p><p>“It was my pleasure,” Ryou said. </p><p>Malik hummed, not so much in agreement as in thought. Ryou licked his lips. His entire body was warm now, not only his cheeks, and the light hand-play had Ryou embarrassingly half-hard. He brushed his hair from his face, chewing on his bottom lip. </p><p>“Goodnight, Malik. I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow.” </p><p>“Would you like a ride?” Malik asked. “To work, I mean. In the morning. I could pick you up on my bike.” </p><p>Ryou opened his mouth to tell Malik not to go out of his way, remembered that Malik made it clear he never offered favors out of politeness, and nodded. </p><p>“It’ll certainly give me something to look forward to when my alarm goes off.” </p><p>“My thoughts exactly.” Malik tucked a lick of hair behind Ryou’s ear. “Good night.” </p><p>“Good night, Malik.” </p><p>Malik fetched his lunches, said goodnight again, went to the door, and said goodnight a third time. They discussed their date Saturday, what food they liked, what movies looked promising, it was 20 more minutes after their final goodnight when Malik actually left Ryou’s apartment. Ryou buried his face in a throw pillow and whined. He thought he might throw up from excitement. </p><p>The phone rang and Ryou grabbed it, a little guilty at the disappointment that flooded through him when he saw Yugi’s name instead of Malik’s. Nevertheless, Ryou smiled when he answered the phone. </p><p>“Hi, Yugi. How are you?” </p><p>“Good. I have the weekend off and I’m asking everyone if they want to hang out Saturday.” </p><p>
  <em>Of course. Of course the one time they remembered to ask Ryou to a group activity!</em>
</p><p>But it also brought up a strange, separate problem. There was a thread of guilt tickling the back of Ryou’s thoughts. A voice saying he was getting too caught up with someone who was <em>most likely</em> redeemed, but <em>could</em> potentially be dangerous. Perhaps getting his developing relationship with Malik out in the open right away with his friends was better than waiting until after Ryou was even more attached. </p><p>“I’d love to go, but I have a date this Saturday.” </p><p>“Really? Good luck.” Yugi snickered. “I’ll keep my phone close in case you need us to rescue you again.” </p><p>“I don’t think it’ll be necessary this time. Malik began working at the museum, and we’ve been getting along very well. If nothing else, I won’t be bored.” </p><p>“Mali—Malik Ishtar?” Yugi asked, surprised. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Huh.” </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Ryou asked, carefully. </p><p>“I think so. You sure are forgiving though. I mean, I like Malik! I’m not sure I’d date him, though.” </p><p>“The Scorpion and the Frog?” Ryou asked. </p><p>He was pretty sure there was a version with a maiden and a snake, but the Scorpion and the Frog was also a reference to The Devil’s Carnival. A movie, Ryou was sure, Malik would enjoy. Thinking of it made Ryou more confident about his and Malik’s compatibility—while simultaneously sending a shiver up Ryou’s spine because the frog was stung in the fable, while the girl was stabbed in the heart. </p><p>Was it foreshadowing? </p><p>“Scorpions and frogs?” Yugi asked, confused.  </p><p>“The scorpion can’t cross the river because he’d drown, so he begs a frog for a ride on his back. The frog refuses because he doesn’t want the scorpion to sting him, but the scorpion promises he can be trusted, so the frog agrees and ferries him across the river, but as soon as the scorpion is safe—he stings the frog.” </p><p>“Why?” Yugi shouted over the phone. </p><p>“It was his nature.” Ryou smiled. He loved dark fables and fairy tales as much as horror movies. </p><p>“Gods, Ryou, if you’re trying to convince me you’ll be okay dating Malik, I’m not sure that’s the best way to go about it.” </p><p>“I’m not. I’m explaining to you that I know...a scorpion can’t help his nature. The question is: is Malik a scorpion? What’s his real nature now that he’s come to terms with his past?”</p><p>“Now that Spherium is out, I’m retired from the Dueling scene, so if Malik does <em>anything,</em> we’re not playing a card game—I’m just going to let Jonouchi kick Malik’s ass.” </p><p>“I’m glad you’ll all be watching out for me.” Ryou laughed. “That’s what I was hoping for.” </p><p>“I doubt it’ll come to that. I really do,” Yugi said. “But, I guess don’t swim across any rivers, okay?” </p><p>“It’s dinner and a movie.” Ryou bit his bottom lip, excited all over again. </p><p>“Wow, for some reason I thought Malik would think of something...more exciting?” Yugi’s pitch rose as he fished for the right words.  </p><p>“When all the cliché things in the world never applied to you before, they seem more exciting, don’t you think?” Ryou asked. “We were all denied a regular teenage experience. I think Malik wants to reclaim a bit.” </p><p>“Yeah, when you put it that way, it sounds cute.” Yugi sighed. “But we’ll keep an eye on our phones, just in case.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Ryou smiled. “And have fun.” </p><p>“You too. Make sure to kiss and tell.” Yugi laughed. </p><p>“Never.” Ryou smirked. </p><p>They exchanged goodbyes and disconnected the call. The rest of his night became an exercise in killing time. He was delighted when Malik texted him to share a Grim Dawn meme. Ryou asked if Malik played, was utterly thrilled when Malik said he did, and then spent the rest of the night texted back and forth about their favorite builds and why the last expansion was garbage. </p><p>The next morning Malik appeared at the door to give Ryou a ride to work. They’d texted late into the night, but Ryou was no less excited to see Malik again. He was, however, a little jealous at how bright and refreshed Malik appeared despite the night of little sleep. </p><p>“Give me three more minutes, I’m still half asleep.” Ryou yawned, and scratched his head. </p><p>“Sorry if I kept you up too late last night.” Malik flashed a sheepish grin. </p><p>“Once I get started on a game I like, there’s really no stopping me. Make yourself comfortable while I finish getting ready.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Malik nodded and sat on the sofa with his hands on his knees. </p><p>Ryou fumbled with his tie, splashed some water on his hair and combed it out with his fingers, then found his work shoes. </p><p>“Thanks for waiting. I’m ready.” </p><p>“Did you grab your lunch?” </p><p>“Dammit.” Ryou ran into the kitchen. </p><p>“Ryou Bakura, how could you? We made those chickpea cutlets <em>together</em>, and you were going to forget them? How rude.” </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Ryou bowed, holding the bento in both his hands. </p><p>“Don’t take me seriously.” Malik laughed. “Come one. If we’re not late, we can steal a cup of coffee in the break room before we have to part ways. I might not be showing it, but I'm freaking exhausted.” </p><p>“Glad it’s not just me.” Ryou laughed </p><p>“Don’t worry. It’s not.” </p><p>Malik’s driving was a defiance to the physical boundaries of a motorcycle. Ryou wasn’t sure how his clothes didn’t rip away as they rode because of how sharp the wind was. Inside, they each grabbed a cup of coffee and sat together in the corner. Malik’s was full of non-dairy creamer; Ryou’s was loaded with cream and sugar. </p><p>“So...another exciting day filing papers.” Malik drummed his fingers on the table. </p><p>“And labeling artifacts.” Ryou sighed. </p><p>“Why are we doing this to ourselves again?” Malik asked. </p><p>“Because we can’t say no to our families?” Ryou raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh yeah. That.” Malik shared a weary grin with Ryou, a look Ryou suspected Malik didn’t show others often. </p><p>Ryou reached out to cup Malik’s check, but an intern entered the breakroom for coffee and Ryou’s hand dropped into his lap. They finished their coffees and spent the next few hours bored out of their minds. Ryou’s only reprieve was eating lunch with Malik. They both had each other laughing so hard, that Miura popped their head into the breakroom to see what the commotion was about. They apologized, but feeling like teenagers getting “caught” only made them laugh more freely. </p><p>“Dammit, Ryou, you make it hard to go back to work.” Malik rubbed a tear out of the corner of his eye. They’d been laughing <em>that hard</em>. </p><p>“Just think, the sooner you go back to work, the sooner we get to go home.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Malik leaned close, brushing their noses together. “Whose home are we going to? Your place or mine?” </p><p>“I don’t know—what’s your movie collection look like?” Their lips drew close, Ryou had to pull back, so they didn’t get in trouble if someone else came into the breakroom. </p><p>“I saw your collection last night. You have me beat on American movies, but I bet I have a few international movies you haven’t seen.” Malik sang with a alluring, teasing voice. </p><p>“Are you asking me to go home with you to watch a movie?” </p><p>“If you’re not sick of me.” Malik glanced away. “Sorry if I’m coming on too strong. I’m not used to flirting.” </p><p>“It’s nice not to have to speculate,” Ryou said. </p><p>“I should warn you, I live with Rishid, so we’ll have—not a chaperone, exactly, but—”</p><p>“An adult in the room?” </p><p>“Something like that.” Malik shrugged. </p><p>“Does Rishid like scary movies?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“Of course. His bedtime stories are what made me fall in love with chilling tales to begin with.” Malik sighed. He packed up his bento sections for something to do. “I think, when you have a childhood like mine, scary stories actually feel safe, you know? A monster is supposed to be scary and awful, and there’s always a way to beat them. It’s not like real life when the monster is...someone who’s supposed to keep you safe.” </p><p>“I understand.” Ryou held Malik’s hand to offer comfort. </p><p>“Sorry. Fuck.” Malik hid his face in his free hand. “Haven’t even gone on our first official date yet, and I’m already oversharing my daddy issues.” </p><p>“I think your analysis was interesting, and I agree. Horror movies let you face unspeakable things and defeat them—or at least survive them. It’s probably not an accident that I started watching horror movies late at night when my father was off working and my mom and sister were already…”</p><p>Ryou’s throat tightened. </p><p>“It’s okay...I know,” Malik said. </p><p>He knew, because he’d been in Ryou’s head once, but they didn’t talk about that. Not in the break room. They were already getting into some deep wounds and should probably use the last two or three minutes of their lunch to lighten the mood before they had to go back to jobs they hated. </p><p>“Hey, Ryou?” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Want to play hookey?” Malik smirked. </p><p>“I mean...of course I do, but…” </p><p>“Okay, maybe that wasn’t a good idea.” Malik rubbed the back of his head, blushing. </p><p>“Let’s do it.” Ryou stood. “The rain finally stopped and it’s a beautiful day. We don’t even like these jobs, so if they fire us—who cares?” </p><p>“Wow, um, wait, I didn’t expect you to agree. I thought you’d be responsible and tell me to get my ass to work.” </p><p>“Well, I’m not going without you, so we can go back to work instead.”</p><p>“Nah, work is boring. Let’s be naughty and go get some boba tea.” Malik grabbed Ryou’s hand and dragged him out of the museum.   </p><p>It was like breaking out of prison. Adrenaline rushed through Ryou as they zoomed down the road on Malik’s motorcycle. The sky was bright, perfect blue. Who would want to be in a museum full of dead relics when everything outside was <em>alive</em>? </p><p>Malik found a boba stand and ordered a coconut drink for him, and then offered to get Ryou’s drink as well. Ryou choose taro, and they sat on a bench to enjoy their dessert. </p><p>“I’ve never done anything like this before. The Thief King ditched school for me a few times, but I’ve never made the decision myself.” </p><p>“See? I’m corrupting you.” Malik groaned. </p><p>“I couldn’t help it. The thought of going back into that dusty storage room for four more hours—” Ryou punctuated his sentence with a groan. </p><p>“Right?” I was staring at you, and your smile, and the thought of going back to work felt like I was going to get shoved in one of the sarcophaguses they keep in the back, and I couldn’t stand it. But the sunlight in your hair is…” Malik caressed the white mess surrounding Ryou’s face like snow-globe glitter. “Words aren’t enough to describe how it makes me feel.”   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the last chapter. Yeah, I did kinda just "wrap it up" with that last paragraph, but I needed to be done 😂 </p><p>Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re home early.” Rishid looked up from his laptop when Malik entered the apartment. “Ah, I see you’ve brought a friend. Hello, Ryou.”</p><p>“Good to see you again, Rishid.” Ryou bowed low.</p><p>“We...sorta ditched work.” Malik shrugged.</p><p>“You did?” Rishid raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I have personal time I can use to cover the hours. It doesn’t really matter when the work gets done as long as it gets done,” Ryou explained. He was relieved Malik told Rishid the truth; it seemed like a good sign.</p><p>“I think I’m going to quit.” Malik crouched in front of his movie stand and pulled a few choices for Ryou to peruse.</p><p>“No. No. No.” Rishid shook his head. “Don’t stare at something to distract yourself and mention that you’re quitting like it’s casual. Come here. We can talk about it.”</p><p>Malik’s grip on the DVDs grew tight. He set the videos on the floor and slumped in a chair across from Rishid, his arms crossed.</p><p>“You know I’ll support you no matter what path you choose in life, but—”</p><p>“Isis. I know. She’ll worry if I’m not working.” Malik shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. “Rishid, I hate that place so much. It reminds me of the tomb. Everything’s a treasure to be preserved.”</p><p>“And after a while you feel dead inside. It truly is miserable.” Ryou heard himself saying, almost as if he were talking while sleeping. He didn’t think he realized just <em>how</em> unhappy he was until he spoke the words out loud, but Malik’s honesty inspired Ryou to be honest as well.</p><p>Rishid hummed to show he was listening. Ryou bit his lower lip. He and Malik exchanged a glance with each other, and Ryou could tell by Malik’s expression they were thinking the same thing. Ryou nodded, as if giving Malik permission to speak his thoughts out loud.</p><p>“I’m going to use some of my savings to start the custom shop I’ve always wanted.”</p><p>“And what will you tell Isis?” Rishid caged his fingers together, leaning into his chair and listening to Malik. Ryou suspected he was asking the question for Malik’s sake, so he knew what to say when he spoke with Isis instead of getting frustrated.</p><p>“I’ll tell her I was unhappy, and this will make me happy.” Malik shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.</p><p>“And if she suggests something else might make you more happy?”</p><p>“I’ll…” Malik scanned the room, searching for the answer. “I’ll ask her to trust me to know what would make me happiest.”</p><p>“And you’re absolutely right. You know what will make you happy.” Rishid nodded.</p><p>A slight smile tugged at Malik’s lips. “Thanks.”</p><p>“So did you actually want to watch a movie? Or was that a deflection tactic?”</p><p>“Both.” Malik gave a sheepish grin. “I wanted to show Ryou my horror movie collection to see if he can find something he hasn’t seen.”</p><p>“And I’m very excited about the prospect.” Ryou smiled as he knelt beside the movies. “Oh...there’s several I haven’t seen. I’m impressed, Malik.”</p><p>“That means you’ll have to keep coming over until we’ve seen them all.” Malik grinned.</p><p>“I’ll make some popcorn.” Rishid excused himself.</p><p>Ryou selected one of the films and handed the case to Malik. Their hands both lingered on the DVD. Then, at the same time, they blushed and turned away. Malik prepared the movie and they sat on the sofa—too far away for Ryou’s liking. But even with a few centimeters between them, Ryou felt a little <em>caught</em> when Rishid walked back into the room, as if he could somehow sense Ryou’s less than pure intentions towards his little brother with some super sixth sense. Ryou thought about how he’d handle Amane bringing a boy or girl home and supposed it all depended on <em>who</em> she brought home. He’d be most nervous if she brought home a duelist since they were so prone to trouble.</p><p>Rishid gave them their own bowl and took the chair Malik had sat in a moment ago, giving them the couch to themselves. Ryou tried to focus on the movie, but his hand kept bumping into Malik’s in the popcorn bowl and each time Ryou’s heart summersalted into his chest. They’d both mutter an apology and offer each other first dibs to the bowl. By the end, Rishid was giggling behind his hand.</p><p>“<em>Shut-up</em>,” Malik hissed, as if that somehow kept Ryou from hearing him.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.” Rishid said in a casual tone.</p><p>Malik turned back to Ryou, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. The popcorn gone, Ryou wiped his hand on his pant leg to make sure there was no salt clinging to his fingers, then he grabbed Malik’s hand. Malik muffled a slight <em>mph!</em> of surprise, and they spent the rest of the movie sitting a little stiffly on the couch together, brushing their thumbs together but nothing more while Rishid kept tossing Malik amused half glances. After the movie, Ryou stood and bowed.</p><p>“Thank you. I enjoyed the movie.”</p><p>He hadn’t seen more than twenty minutes of it, but he knew what to search for online when he <em>did</em> want to watch it. Malik stood beside Ryou, rubbing his arm.</p><p>“I'd better give Ryou a ride home.”</p><p>“Text me if you’ll be home late,” Rishid said.</p><p>“Not too late.” Malik escorted Ryou to his bike. Once they reached Ryou’s apartment, Malik walked him to the door.</p><p>“Coming inside?” Ryou asked, and blushed, it sounded dirty when he said it. Or perhaps his mind was so deep into the gutter that he couldn’t interpret it as anything less than dirty.</p><p>“I’d love to,” Malik purred so coyly that Ryou suspected Malik had thought of the same conclusion.</p><p>“So I guess I’m emailing my resume to Yugi tonight.” Ryou sighed as they stood in the living room with all the lights on.</p><p>“Yugi?” Malik asked.</p><p>“For a job reference at Kaiba Corp.”</p><p>“Really? You’re going to quit too?” Malik raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You inspired me.” Ryou cupped Malik’s face. “Maybe it will work out, maybe it won’t and I’ll have to think of another plan, but I know I’m not happy where I’m at, so it’s worth the risk.”</p><p>“Do you consider me a risk?” Malik’s voice was soft, rueful.</p><p>“I think it’d be naïve not to at least consider the possibility.” Ryou dropped his hand. His chest felt heavy with the weight of the confession, but he wanted to be honest with Malik.</p><p>“You’re right. I just wish…” Malik’s expression crumpled. “I wish it wasn’t necessary.”</p><p>“I trust you,” Ryou whispered. “It’s my own judgement I doubt.”</p><p>“How many times did the Spirit of the Ring dangle friendship in front of you only to laugh once you reached out and he pulled it away?”</p><p>“Enough times,” Ryou answered.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Yugi asked me to hang out with everything this weekend,” Ryou said.</p><p>“Oh? You should go.” Malik’s shoulders slumped.</p><p>“I already told him I couldn’t because I was going out with you instead.” Ryou poked Malik’s chest.</p><p>Malik perked up at the statement. “How’d that go over?”</p><p>“He said he’d keep his phone on in case I needed rescuing.” Ryou led Malik by the hand to the couch, encouraging Malik to sit.</p><p>“At least he didn’t try to talk you out of it.” Malik sighed.</p><p>“They’re my safety net,” Ryou confessed.</p><p>“And if I misbehave myself, they’ll duel me into submission?”</p><p>“Nope. Yugi said he’s retired and this time he’s just going to let Jonouchi kick your ass.” Ryou smiled, teeth showing.</p><p>“No he didn’t.” Malik snorted.</p><p>“Fuck around and find out.” Ryou winked.</p><p>They both burst into laughter, leaning against each other for support. Once their chuckles simmered to low rumbles in their bellies, Malik drew the tip of his finger along Ryou’s lips.</p><p>“I like how curse words sound from your mouth.”</p><p>“I like how your gaze is always dropping to my lips,” Ryou said.</p><p>“I can’t believe you doubt your own judgement when you call me out at every turn.” Malik removed his hand and shook his head in amusement. “You’re the only person other than Rishid who can read me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Isis is too Lawful Good to see how complex and beautiful you truly are.” Ryou leaned his head on Malik’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry your stupid friends make the same mistake with you.” Malik rested his head on top of Ryou’s.</p><p>“I think they do sort of see it.” Ryou pursed his lips in thought. “But they don’t want to spend the time to unravel it all.”</p><p>“I guess it’s a lot of work, to see someone past the version they give you.”</p><p>“Malik?” Ryou turned to face him.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I don’t care if it takes years or decades, I want to unlace the veils—gorgeous as they all are—and remove them one by one until I can see the dancer beneath them.”</p><p>“Please do.” Malik brushed Ryou’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. His lips twisted in a sad smile. “I’ve been working on that myself. Sometimes I’m afraid after the last veil falls away they’ll be nothing left, or worse...my darker half will be staring at me.”</p><p>“I’m not the Thief, but I feel the same way. The Ring chose me because he and I weren’t as different as Yugi and the other’s think.”</p><p>“At least you’re smart enough not to argue with me.” Malik offered a comforting smile.</p><p>“Am I? We haven’t hung out when we’re both having bad days yet, so we don’t really know.”</p><p>“The first day we met at the museum.” Malik glanced at the ceiling. “That was a horrible day.”</p><p>“You’re right. That was an awful day.” Ryou brushed the golden strands of Malik’s hair behind his ear. “But you became the silver lining around all those storm clouds.”</p><p>Malik’s forehead furrowed. He gazed at Ryou, studying him. He held Ryou’s face with both hands. Slowly, they drew closer. Slowly, they lidded their eyes. Delicately, their mouths found each other, and Ryou was breathless by the time they pulled away.</p><p>“It’s a relief, how honest you are. Everyone else is painfully polite, and they pretend like they don’t even remember the shit I did, but you tell me exactly what you're thinking.”</p><p>“Maybe not exactly.” Ryou pressed his lips against Malik’s ear. “Some of my thoughts wouldn’t be appropriate to say.”</p><p>“Well I hope one day you share those as well.” Malik kissed the corner of Ryou’s mouth. “Because I like when you say inappropriate things. It melts the cartilage in my knees.”</p><p>Ryou wanted to stoke the fire in Malik’s gaze. He wanted to peel the layers of clothing away from Malik’s body and whisper the dirtiest fantasies he could imagine merely to hear how Malik purred in increasing delight at each one. But Malik, despite the waves of sauve confidence he rode with perfect ease, also had valleys where he seemed nervous, so Ryou didn’t want to dive too deep, least Malik be struck with decompression sickness when he came up for air. So instead, Ryou kissed Malik’s jaw and tickled his neck with light brushes of his lips and eyelashes before kissing him deeply and backing away.</p><p>“I can’t wait until our date.”</p><p>“Me either.” Malik giggled, flushed from Ryou’s touch and giddy from the thought of the weekend. “I guess I better go home and start researching real estate for my shop.”</p><p>“I’m excited for you.” Ryou grinned.</p><p>“I’m excited for you. After you publish your first game, I’ll sleep over so we can stay up all night to play.”</p><p>“You’re going to sleep over, eh?” Ryou bit his bottom lip.</p><p>“I meant—”</p><p>Ryou silenced Malik with another kiss. “I look forward to you spending the night.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Malik giggled again. “Um, well, I guess I better get home.”</p><p>“Good night.” Ryou kissed him.</p><p>“Good night.” Malik returned Ryou’s kiss.</p><p>Twenty minutes and dozens of kisses later, Malik managed to actually leave.</p><p>***</p><p>The rest of the week was busy. They both turned in their notices, and Ryou, sucker that he was, promised to finish his current cataloguing project before actually leaving. At the same time, he had to submit a resume to Yugi and buy an appropriate suit to wear if he was called for an interview. Meanwhile Malik found a shop to rent and began buying all the tools he’d need. He said his conversation with Isis went as well as could be expected—with her drilling him with a thousand questions and him reasserting his boundaries no matter how distressed she began at his idea. By the time the end of the week rolled around, Ryou was exhausted. Nevertheless, he hummed with excitement as he dressed for his date with Malik.</p><p>Ryou wore a galaxy suit. It was indigo and violet ombre with star systems scattered all over the material. His bowtie matched his jacket, and beneath it he chose a simple, black button-up. When Ryou answered the door 30 minutes later, he noticed Malik was wearing all white. He looked like Lucifer in a movie, angelic, but someone you shouldn’t accept an apple from. He offered Ryou a large box.</p><p>“It’s too soon for presents.” Ryou accepted it and glided his fingers along the ribbon. “Now I feel bad for not getting you something.”</p><p>“It’s practical, not romantic. Open it.”</p><p>Ryou nodded and pulled the ribbon away. The box contained a motorcycle helmet made to fit Ryou’s head.</p><p>“Oh, this <em>is</em> practical, but I still appreciate it. Thank you very much.”</p><p>“I’m hoping we ride a lot together in the future, so I figured you needed one to keep safe.”</p><p>“You said it wasn’t a romantic gift, but wanting to keep me safe is pretty romantic.” Ryou kissed Malik.</p><p>“I’ll take credit, if you want to frame it as such.” Malik grinned.</p><p>“I don’t know, let’s see how the rest of the date goes before I make any final decision,” Ryou teased.</p><p>Ryou was able to break in his gift on the way to the restaurant. Afterward, they fluffed each other’s hair into place before going inside. Malik had reservations and they were shown immediately to a corner booth with soft, ambient lighting and several plants for privacy and aesthetic. The crystal water glasses glimmered from candlelight from the center of the table. Ryou’s jaw dropped at how exquisite everything was. Malik crossed his fingers and rested his chin on the platform they made. His elbows were on the table, but it didn’t look rude when Malik did it. On the contrary, it was very calculating, a former kingpin about to reveal his next scheme.</p><p>“Well?” Malik began. “You said you wouldn’t consider this a real date unless the restaurant was classy. On a scale of friendship to seduction...how’d I do?”</p><p>“Hmm…” Ryou sipped from his water, pretending to consider. “I do believe we’re married now.”</p><p>Malik snorted when he laughed really hard. It was something Ryou discovered in the breakroom of the museum, and he snorted as they both laughed then. Ryou’s heart fluttered around his chest at the sound.</p><p>“I bet no one in Domino City could match our movie collection once combined.”</p><p>“So your diabolical plan is revealed. You wanted to marry me so you could possess the Ultimate Horror Movie Collection,” Ryou said.</p><p>“As always, Ryou Bakura, your powers of deduction are impressive. Now that you know my schemes, what are you going to do?” Malik raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I suppose there’s nothing to be done. Your master mindedness is unstoppable—I’m at your mercy.” Ryou teased the lip of his water glass.</p><p>“I enjoy the sound of that a little too much.” Malik’s tone lowered. He ran his foot up Ryou’s calf, teasing him.</p><p>Ryou’s nerves were already sensitive and hyper aware of Malik’s proximity. Even the playful touches made Ryou tingle in anticipation. They ordered appetizers and drinks and nibbled on breadsticks while they waited for their entrees.</p><p>“I know how to fold a crane.” Ryou creased his napkin. “They say if you fold 1,000 paper cranes you get a wish.”</p><p>“What would you wish for?” Malik asked.</p><p>“I don’t trust wishes.” Ryou shook his head.</p><p>“What if it wasn’t a monkey’s paw? What if an angel asked you to make a wish and it would be hurtful not to wish for <em>something</em>?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I’m happier now than I’ve been in years. Yugi emailed me last night to set up an interview for a new job, which means I never have to catalogue another shard of pottery again, and...there’s you.” Ryou smiled. He felt vulnerable, but he spoke nonetheless. “You make me happy, Malik.”</p><p>“I don’t feel like I’ve earned that, yet.” Malik sighed. “Though it’s something I want to be successful at.”</p><p>“What about a box of cream puffs?” Ryou rested his hand on top of Malik’s.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“My wish. I’m assuming you’re asking because you want to give me another gift. I wish you’d show up to my apartment tomorrow night with a box of cream puffs so we can snuggle on the couch, eat cream puffs, and watch more horror movies.”</p><p>“Spending more time with you would be my wish, so I’d be happy to make yours come true.” Malik’s eyes widened and he hid his blushing face in his hands. “That was so fucking corny. Why did I say that out loud?”</p><p>“Could it be? When one peels all those veils away, they discover the real Malik Ishtar—is a big sweety!” Ryou giggled.</p><p>“Shush, I’m trying to be cool on my first date.”</p><p>“Who said I was attracted to cool guys?” Ryou shrugged.</p><p>“This is your fault.” Malik shot Ryou with a faux glare. “I’m perfectly composed until I’m around you, and then I’m so damn goofy.”</p><p>“Didn’t your sister warn you to choose your friends carefully? They can be a real bad influence, you know.” Ryou smirked.</p><p>“I must have tuned out that advice thinking about all my wild motorbike gang criminal plans.”</p><p>Their conversation settled while they ate, but at the movie they kept whispering to each other and giggling. After the third stern <em>shhh</em> from the other audience members, Ryou leaned closer to Malik and whispered in his ear.</p><p>“I can’t enjoy the movie with all the rude viewers shushing us loudly every five minutes. Want to ditch and watch The Devil’s Carnival at my place instead?”</p><p>“I love that one.” Malik gasped. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“<em>Shhh</em>—”</p><p>“Bitch, <em>you</em> shush, we’re leaving!” Malik snapped.</p><p>“Malik.” Ryou hide his face, a mix of embarrassed and amused.</p><p>Someone tried to throw popcorn at them. Ryou caught the kernels, tossed them into the air, and caught them with his mouth, winking as they passed. Malik laughed so hard snorted all the way to his motorcycle.</p><p>“That was epic, Ryou.”</p><p>“You’d think that was something I’d picked up from the Thief King, but when it comes to mad snack game—that’s 100% me.”</p><p>“We weren't even being that loud. I don’t know what their problem was.”</p><p>“Movies are better at home anyway. We can snuggle under a blanket.” Ryou gave Malik a lidded stare.</p><p>“Uh...yeah. L-let’s go.” Malik swallowed then hopped on his bike.</p><p>In his apartment, Ryou grabbed his softest blanket to tangle around him and Malik. The movie played in the background. The sound was too low to really listen to, but Malik never commented because Ryou kept rubbing his hand on the top of Malik’s thigh.</p><p>“You looked nice tonight,” Malik muttered, pulling on Ryou’s bow tie.</p><p>“And you look incredible all the time.” Ryou dragged his fingers up Malik’s chest and to the back of his neck.</p><p>Malik laid Ryou on the sofa, lying on top of him. They nuzzled, brushing their cheeks together. Despite his racing pulse, Ryou waited for Malik to steal the first kiss. Once he had, Ryou pulled him in for a second, longer kiss. His fingers slid Malik’s jacket away from his shoulder as Malik undid Ryou’s bow tie. They unbuttoned each other’s shirts, taking turns kissing each other’s collarbones as they slowly undressed from the waist up.</p><p>Once naked above the belt-line, they paused and ran their fingers along their chest, shoulders, arms, sides. Ryou couldn’t get enough of Malik’s mouth. He only pulled away to kiss Malik’s sternum.</p><p>“<em>Ah...ahh</em>…” Malik gasped as Ryou massaged his lips along the lines of Malik’s torso.</p><p>The candid way Malik called out enamored Ryou. He rubbed Malik’s shoulders even as he bit Malik’s pert nipple. Malik whimpered, twisting his fingers into Ryou’s mane. Dipping close, Malik pulled Ryou’s head back to expose his throat and decorated Ryou’s skin with light, sucking kisses.</p><p>Ironically, or perhaps because of fate, the Scorpion and the Frog song hummed from the TV screen. As Malik kissed and sucked, Ryou sang along—he loved all the songs. His voice was low and sultry, a teasing serenade for Malik.</p><p>
  <em>You're a tough little tadpole to love Naughty lilies and lures Oh, I was knocked to the floor Never tasted as sweet A poison as you have You're an urge that can never be cured You're a bad little love And I'm yours</em>
</p><p>Malik joined in for the chorus. Requests to trust, promises of sincerity which would sting like a knife in the heart—once the Scorpion flung his knife into her heart. They giggled against each other’s lips, dragging half kisses between lyrics. When the moment came, Ryou couldn’t help whispering with her.</p><p>“How did I know you won’t stab me?”</p><p>It was meant to be a lyric and nothing more. But there was too much sincerity in Ryou’s eyes, and it was clear by Malik’s expression that he heard the desperate questioning in Ryou’s tone. The song continued, but Malik only shook his head <em>no</em> while brushing his fingers around Ryou’s cheek and lips. Was he saying <em>no</em> to Ryou’s concern? Or to the Scorpion's answer? For all Malik’s joking of Ryou’s ability to read him, Ryou wasn’t sure.</p><p>But then Malik’s mask shattered, and his eyes gleamed with a panicked sort of emotion. In a thick, vulnerable voice, Malik whispered <em>his</em> answer.</p><p>“Because when I’m with you—it’s never an act.”</p><p>Malik watched Ryou’s face, anxious for his reaction.</p><p>“Malik, come here.” Ryou pulled Malik into his lap and held Malik’s hips.</p><p>“If you’re not sure then…” Malik’s face crumpled. “We should wait.”</p><p>"I'm sure," Ryou said.</p><p>Malik gave him a look, as if Ryou had forgotten the last few minutes, but it'd been the vulnerability wavering in Malik's eyes a moment ago which finally set Ryou's heart at ease. It was like aiming for a new job, perhaps Ryou would be happy, perhaps he'd need to move on, but it was worth the risk—Ryou no longer doubted himself.</p><p>He jerked Malik closer, until they were chest to chest.</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>Malik exhaled, tension visibly deflating his body. He hid his face in the crook of Ryou's shoulder and held him tightly.</p><p>"Anywhere you do or don't want to be touched?" Ryou whispered.</p><p>"Touch me everywhere." Malik sighed, nuzzling against Ryou.</p><p>Slowly, Ryou caressed Malik's back. Not touching the scars in particular, but dragging his fingers down in delicate strokes. Malik exhaled again, deeply, relaxing beneath Ryou's fingertips. He lifted his face, connecting his gaze to Ryou’s. Ryou smiled and used his free hand to cup Malik’s face. He pulled Malik closer, tasting Malik’s lips while caressing him. His fingers lingered along Malik’s skin, mapping him, committing Malik to memory. Tentatively, Malik reached out and did the same for Ryou. Every single brush of Malik’s fingertips made Ryou’s body shiver in anticipation.</p><p>His cock strained against the fabric of his pants. Ryou’s eyes fluttered open. He saw Malik was gasping and equally desperate. Ryou fumbled for the button. Malik clenched his teeth and whimpered, thrusting his hips against Ryou’s fingers before he even managed to lower the zipper. Ryou pulled Malik’s pants as low as he could reach and graced a single finger along Malik’s shaft.</p><p>“Oh gods.” Malik tossed his head up.</p><p>“Help me out of these.” Ryou popped open his own zipper.</p><p>Malik jerked his pants to the floor and tugged Ryou’s from his legs. Malik crawled into Ryou’s lap again, peppering Ryou’s neck with eager kisses and light, insecure love bites.</p><p>“You can be rough,” Ryou whispered, tangling his fingers in Malik’s hair.</p><p>Malik glanced at Ryou, studying him. After a moment, he lowered to Ryou’s neck again, sinking his teeth a little deeper. Ryou hummed to let Malik know it felt good. He brushed his hand across Malik’s shoulder. While Malik experimented with sucking Ryou’s skin, Ryou grabbed their cocks and nudged their tips together.</p><p>“Oh!” Malik twitched, inching away.</p><p>“Too soon?” Ryou pulled his hand away from Malik’s cock.</p><p>“N-no, I…” Malik’s entire face went red and he averted his gaze. “I thought I was gonna...you know.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Ryou held Malik’s face and drew their mouths together.</p><p>Ryou kissed Malik again, caressing his stomach and groin. Ryou eased his fingers closer to Malik’s cock, and traced the underside of Malik’s tip with his thumb. Malik broke the kisses, panting.</p><p>“I can’t. I’m going to paint your couch.” Sweat beaded around Malik’s temples. He shut his eyes and sucked in long, slow breaths to calm himself down.</p><p>“I can clean up any mess we make.” Ryou giggled.</p><p>“I don’t want you cleaning up my spunk.” Malik groaned and blushed so hard he had to hide his face in his hands so Ryou couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Okay.” Ryou ran his fingers through his hair to get the strand away from his face, his body hot from desire. “We can finish the movie.”</p><p>“Wait, I didn’t mean it like that, I just—” Malik grunted, visibly flustered. “Here.”</p><p>Malik slipped to the floor. Kneeling, he slipped between Ryou’s legs and grabbed his dick.</p><p>“Malik.” Ryou swallowed, breathing hard as he glanced downward.</p><p>Malik’s face was raised so he could study Ryou’s reactions. He was still red-faced, nervous, and flustered, but he hid it behind a suave grin and lidded stare. Leaning forward, Malik stuck out his tongue and scooped it from Ryou’s base to tip. Ryou’s eyes slammed shut and he dug his nails into the sofa.</p><p>“<em>Malik</em>.” Ryou repeated Malik’s name with a stronger emphasis on the letters.</p><p>“I...don’t know what I’m doing,” Malik confessed in a light, breathy voice. “So tell me if I mess up?”</p><p>He swirled his tongue around Ryou’s cockhead. Ryou gasped.</p><p>“Y-you’re doing wonderful.” Ryou stuttered between licks of Malik’s tongue.</p><p>Malik continued to lick and kiss, driving Ryou insane. He eased his hips up and down. After awhile, Ryou couldn’t endure it any longer. Malik was making Ryou’s nerves sing, but he wanted to feel Malik’s mouth around him all at once instead of in snatches.</p><p>“Could you, maybe…” Ryou gasped, torn between feeling good and wanting more. Ryou blushed, not used to asking for things in any context, but he managed in a meek whisper, though his tone was tentative and questioning. “Put your mouth all the way around me?”</p><p>Malik’s sharp lavender gaze locked onto Ryou’s face as Malik opened his mouth and took Ryou’s dick into his mouth. He sealed his lips and pulled upward.</p><p>“Gods, yes, like that.” Ryou’s fingers wove into Malik’s hair. “Please, Malik.”</p><p>Once he pulled up, Malik licked his lips before dropping low once more. He established a timid rhythm, taking Ryou deeper each time.</p><p>“<em>Ngh</em>. Yes. Yes, please.” Ryou bucked into his mouth, calling out at how warm and wet Malik was around him.</p><p>One hand holding Ryou’s base, Malik’s other hand gripped his hip and Malik bobbed as quickly as he could manage. He relaxed his throat and took Ryou even <em>deeper</em>, and Ryou’s body tensed and shuddered before Ryou gave a final cry and allowed the euphoria of orgasm to swoop his thoughts away.</p><p>A shocked noise escaped Malik’s throat. He swallowed before sitting on his haunches and wiping his mouth.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Ryou covered his face. “I should have warned you.”</p><p>“It’s fine, it’s—” Malik giggled, his skin was glowing and his eyes were bright as he panted. “I enjoyed that. Wow, I already want to do it again.”</p><p>“We can. Only, this time, it’s your turn.”</p><p>Ryou lay down the throw and a few pillows so he could lay Malik on the floor without irritating his back. Ryou kissed Malik from throat to thigh, muttered Malik’s name as he went. Ryou wasn’t anymore experienced than Malik, but he had heard his friends talk about sex often enough, and had a few ideas of what to try. Ryou lapped at Malik’s balls before pulling them into his mouth and sucking.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Malik yelped, arching.</p><p>Ryou fluttered his tongue along Malik’s entrance, soaking it before slipping a finger into Malik’s ass. Knuckle deep, Ryou grabbed Malik’s base with his other hand and swallowed what he could of Malik’s thick shaft.</p><p>“Damn...oh damn...oh Ryou.”</p><p>Ryou couldn’t go as fast as he wanted as long as Malik was, but he kept a solid pace while teasing Malik’s nerves from within. Malik shoved a pillow over his face, screaming. His cock swelled in Ryou’s mouth, growing so wide it was hard for Ryou’s lips to slide down, but he rode it out for another minute until Malik was near-shrieking Ryou’s name between curses and deep-voice <em>ohs</em>. Malik poured hot and thick into Ryou’s mouth. Ryou jerked in shock, but managed to swallow before withdrawing and gasping.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Malik giggled behind his pillow.</p><p>Ryou wasn’t sure what to say. He was sapped from his own orgasm, but giddy and hyper. There were so many thoughts swirling around Ryou’s head that in the end he only lay beside Malik and didn’t speak at all.</p><p>“Thanks for going out with me,” Malik whispered. “It was nice to go on a real date.”</p><p>“Thank you for asking me out.” Ryou kissed Malik’s shoulder.</p><p>“Want to do this again next weekend?” Malik asked.</p><p>“I would like to go on another date next weekend, but this…” Ryou emphasized what he meant by kissing across Malik’s chest. “<em>This</em>, we might have to do again a little sooner.”</p><p>Malik nodded, unable to respond because they were too busy kissing to speak. They kneaded their lips together until the next song played, and they laid side by side in Ryou’s living room singing about drowning and discount grace. They had so much fun that Ryou pulled the soundtrack from his phone so they could sing all the songs again—no more metaphors for Ryou. They were neither scorpions nor frogs, but rather nightingales singing the night away in their nest.</p><p>In the coming weeks, Malik opened his shop, and Ryou started his new job at Kaiba Corp, but he didn’t worry about forgetting his lunch anymore, because every morning when Malik picked him up for work, he handed Ryou a bento box filled with wholesome food—and something sweet to finish it off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is beta'd, but because I'm trying to pre-edit my next novel submission atm, I did not personally go over this to catch the extra mistakes that I always find even after it's been beta'd, so sorry in advance for typos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>